


Rebirth and Rebirth

by Straight_Outta_Hobbiton



Series: 400 Scrawls To Thank You All [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Outta_Hobbiton/pseuds/Straight_Outta_Hobbiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sui Feng has a dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: so like ichigo gets assassinated because the central 46 are afraid and is reborn into an important seireitei family because why not

At six fifty-three a.m., Sui Feng assassinates the eighteen year-old Kurosaki Ichigo as he sleeps. Her orders are to make sure he can never interfere with Soul Society for the remainder of his human life or the next.

At seven twelve a.m., a bright-haired Morinaga Munjo is born with an underdeveloped respiratory system. He is dead before his fifteenth minute.

At seven thirty-two a.m., Jiao Feng, the younger sister of Sui Feng, goes into labor with her first child.

At eight forty-six a.m., Jiao Feng dies giving birth to a healthy baby boy. He has brilliant orange hair.

He is now the last surviving relative Sui Feng has.

  
*.*

  
Sui Feng studies the mop of orange curls carefully, heart sinking into her slippers.

This... This is bad. Very bad. The sort of bad that Sui Feng is unused to dealing with. The sort of bad she never thought she'd have to choose between.

She has a duty to the Gotei 13.

She has a duty to her family.

Sui Feng has long since known of her own inability to have children. It's a reason she'd been so happy to learn of Jiao's pregnancy, despite the shame of having a bastard as an heir. It meant the family would survive beyond them. It meant they would continue.

Now, Jiao is dead, and Sui Feng is quite certain that the nephew she'd been so glad to hear about is the reincarnation of the savior she has been ordered to kill until he disappears from their sight completely.

Amber eyes bore holes into her face. His round, pink face is somber, as though he knows that she's contemplating his death, and what exactly that would mean to her.

Sui Feng's killed children before, to be certain. But this is different. This is so damn different.

As she watches, something changes in— in his face. His eyes screw up, and his cheeks go red. He starts to cry, small, pitiful noises spilling from his little mouth as tears roll down his face.

"He's hungry, taicho," his nurse says, moving to stand beside her. "I can take him."

Sui Feng hesitates, then passes him over, getting to her feet.

"Call him Shao," she orders. "Let no one but the most intimate staff see him. And hide his hair, Rin. Don't let anyone see it."

Rin has been with the family for a long time. She takes the strange orders in stride, already bringing the child to her breast.

Sui Feng leaves the room because she has work and because if she doesn't she'll suffocate.

Family first, she tells herself. That was instilled in her long ago, even before her dreams of the Gotei. Family will always come first.

It has to.

  
*.*

  
Aizen kept very detailed notes on the late Kurosaki Ichigo, and it's those notes— and videos— that Sui Feng takes to studying when she can. She doesn't know how much of his past life will continue into this one, if he'll be a crybaby or a mama's boy or the sort of boy who jumps in front of the beer bottle lobbed in the direction of his baby sisters.

Ichigo's life between ages ten and twelve are difficult to watch. Even the tone of Aizen's notes seem disapproving, though that might be more because of Isshin's habits than the damage he does to his son.

It takes eight months to sift through all the relevant information about Ichigo's life. By the time she's finished, Shao is taking his first steps, smiling and laughing at her from across his nursery. Regardless of how hectic her schedule is, she always makes certain to see him everyday, if only for a moment.

After a year, he starts talking- well, not really. He mangles her name horribly, more often than not only pronouncing the first syllable until she gives him her attention, whether to pick him up or to feed him or to kiss him good night— because that's a thing, now. The teams she is forced to send out into the Rukongai daily to save face are a constant reminder of what fate her nephew will have if he is discovered, and it eases her mind to see him put to bed each night, when her subordinates have returned empty-handed and clueless. It’s a comfort she needs more and more.

At two, Shao prefers to sleep in her room. Despite his nurse’s gentle reminders, he has learned to call Sui Feng his mother, and as time goes by, Sui Feng is bothered by it less and less. He sleeps curled against her chest, with her fingers in his hair. It’s rare she’s there when he wakes up, but on the occasions she is, his face lights up like the sun.

Sui Feng loves the days she can sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This might be a multi-chapter, because on the one hand I want to get this out as quickly as possible, on the other hand I got farther than I am publishing in this chapter and would like to at least make it a two-part. So consider this a promise that I haven't forgotten you! I'll get them out.


End file.
